echo_fallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Anegdon
Anegdon, where the stories of Echo Falls take place, is a planet in the remote sector of Kelbin 64. It is comprised of 17 joints, or countries, floating in the oceans of Tusabarren and Chaldibarren. The joints, in alphabetical order, are: APRAM Apram is the smallest joint on Anegdon and is mainly seen as an outpost to bands of pirates throughout the books. It is rumored to be one of the reasons Acress joined law enforcement in Echo Falls. Apram is mostly home to coastal towns, as the center of the island is the Termination Factory. The Termination Factory produces the strange cyborgs know as Ords and releases toxic gases into the air that kill anyone who breathes it in. The capital of Apram, Zetorial, is home to Dictator Silaquan. Silaquan rules her joint with cruel abusive powers, and the Apramians are in constant fear of being fed to Grasp, an evil beast that lives under the ground and obeys only Silaquan. AUGEI Augei (pronounced OW-jee) is a democracy, similar to Demoprov, the joint which houses Echo Falls. Little is mentioned about Augei in the books besides the fact that Luna May was born there. BELCRAN Belcran is another joint only mentioned a few times by Uncle Clyde. It is supposedly the center of technological production, and creates all machinery know to Anegdon. Uncle Clyde was born and raised in Belcran, but his family was forced to evacuate due to unknown circumstances. DEMOPROV Demoprov is the main joint featured in the books, as it it home to Echo Falls, the scenic town where all four of the main characters live in. Demoprov is a seemingly vast joint, filled with lush forestry, factories, and small towns. They are a democracy, and the first of the seven Chaldibarren Unions to join the Anegdon Plan for Peace, which stated that 'all joints were free to decide their government, religion, and Acceptance Status. This was a huge step towards the ultimate peace that cradled the planet and eventually led to both the Tusa-Chaldi War and the Reign of Darkness. Demoprov's capital is the giant city of Xibari which has a population of over two-billion people and is a massive trading port where fifteen other joints (all except Apram) meet in social events and to just buy and sell. Echo Falls, where much of the story takes place, is a small coastal town whose leader was Governor May (also known as Luna May) for twenty years. May later retired and died at age 72. After Annabeth had been defeated, the new governor became Master Nicolas Elwin, who was later killed when Hazel began her rule. THE FIFTH Simply titled 'The Fifth', the joint is mentioned only once by Raye after he sees it on a web search. SIXTH JOINT This joint has never been mentioned and its existence is only confirmed by the fact that Master Elwin told Crux that Anegdon was made up of 17 joints. EZIDINIA Ezidinia is Apram's closest ally and is a remote, desert island whose inhabitants, the Ords, know only to create lethal weapons and destroy all citizens of the joints on the Chaldibarren side of the Tusa-Chaldi War. They were one of the ten joints to join the Tusabarren side during the war and were highly dangerous. Some might even say they started the war (hint, hint: they did). GASTROPICAS Gastropicas is supposed paradise. The tropical island borders the Palms, area of Anegdon where warm winds sweep in from the north and warm waters sweep in from the south. Gastropicas was ruled by President Falter, Raye's uncle who fled Echo Falls after he realized that there were many extremely powerful beings there that could potentially threaten him lethally, including his nephew. However, Falter was assasinated by Tala' Uqui, a native Ezidinian. The joint was taken over by the Ezidinians and unwillingly joined the Tusa-Chaldi War. NINTH JOINT This joint has never been mentioned and its existence is only confirmed by the fact that Master Elwin told Crux that Anegdon was made up of 17 joints. KILLAMANTE Killamante only is home to the savage beasts known as the Destructanators. They were tricked into joining the war on the Tusabarren side of the war by Ezidinia. ELEVENTH JOINT This joint has never been mentioned and its existence is only confirmed by the fact that Master Elwin told Crux that Anegdon was made up of 17 joints. LAMMENTAN ISLANDS The Lammentan Islands are filled with technology-producing factories, the most notable of which, Tallawassu, being bigger than the entire joint of Apram. The Lammentan Islands joined the Chaldibarren side of the war after being recruited by Demoprov leader Wit Whittler. This gave the Chaldibarrians a huge advantage over the Tusabarrians, as the technology produced by the Lammentanians was far more advanced than the technology produced Ezidinia. MOR Mor is the largest joint on Anegdon and also the least populous, home to only 200,000 people due to most of Mor's population being wiped out in a massacre led by Dictator Silaquan. This caused the remaining population to join the Chalidbarrians. QUARXANIA Quarxania is, by far, the strangest joint. Home to the mind-reading Quarxanians, the single city of Jyukitok serves as a major trading port, the capital, and the most populous town in all of Anegdon. It is also the only city in Quarxania, as the rest of the island is cruel, cold icelands. They joined the Chaldibarrians in the Tusa-Chaldi War. TARSELL Tarsell is only mentioned once as being the third (and final) joint to join the Sell Union. YESELL Yesell was the second joint the join the Sell Union, but left after joining the Tusabarrian side of the Tusa-Chaldi War. ZIASELL Ziasell was the founder of the Sell Union, but after it fell apart proceeding the succession of Yesell, it joined the Tusabarrian side and offered its weapons and technology to them, while spies broke into machinery factories and delivered weapons to the Chaldibarrians. Category:Locations Category:Planets